The Future is not Bright
by fortisfaith3000
Summary: Following minutes after the events of the mid-credit scene in Far From Home, Peter is left frightened and lost as he must find a way to be able to convince the world that he is innocent. Without Tony, and without the help of his other family, due to him being afraid of putting them in danger, he must face the biggest problem of his life alone as he seeks hope for his future.


Peter was sitting in an alley way; his stomach was unsettled and aching. He felt more nauseous every time he thought about it.

_The world knows. They know who I am. They think I committed mass murder and hurt innocent people just for the fun of it._

I felt bile rise up in my throat and I swallowed it back down. What the heck am I going to do? I was all alone and couldn't go home or else they would follow me and go after Aunt May. I wasn't going to endanger her to after I have already lost almost everyone close to me. My head was pounding, and my heart was aching. I had never had chest pains this bad before, only when I was hit against his back by a villain. I gasped as I felt a sharp burn in my heart. Everything bad and all the trauma I've endured all throughout my life has finally led up to this moment. I couldn't take it anymore. My body was literally eating itself and my chest was aching so badly I swore I might have a heart attack right then and there. All the pressure of what is happening right now, my identity being revealed, and being framed for murder, was just too much. Another sharp burn, I gagged and leaned over to the corner as everything I had eaten came up. I couldn't breathe. I struggled for air and heaved again.

Once I was done puking my guts out, I attempted to sit up against the wall, and reached out for my phone and looked for any contact that I could call for help. No, I stopped myself. I could not risk anyone's life. Not again. If the police found me,, they would arrest anyone who knew me as well. I needed to get far away. As far away as possible. So I put on my big boy pants and threw my dirty hoodie on from in my backpack as I yanked it over my head.

_Come on, Peter. It's easy. Just act normal and no one will suspect anything._

I speed walked down the sidewalk, feeling my shoulders constantly bumping against other people's. I stared straight ahead of me and refused to look anyone in the eyes. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears like drums and pins and needles in my head. The sensation only got louder when I heard police sirens. I glanced over to the street and saw at the least 16 police cars black cars zooming by. I felt a bit more at ease with myself form staying so well hidden until I made the eighth, wait, no, probably fifteenth mistake of that week. I forgot to tie my effing shoelaces, and I tripped and tumbled to the ground as my hood slipped off. It was weird, everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. I guess all the tragedies were finally catching up to my brain. I gasped and grabbed it back down to cover my head, but I was too late. Turns out a specific guy had been observing me suspiciously the whole time I was walking. He was now pointing at me with the look as if he thought I had murdered people. Oh wait.

"Y-y-you're that-that kid-"

I crawled backwards on my hands and knees franticly and I felt my heartbeat speed up more than I thought was even possible.

"No! N-no I s-swear! I'm not I'm not I'm not-"

I put my hands up in protest but froze instantly when I realized a whole crowed of people had now gathered around us. Then I heard the sirens getting closer and people with their phones dialing numbers. I saw the blue and red lights and I felt more anxiety than I thought was possible either.

_Tony, please help me._

Then I felt it. A punch hit me in my jaw, and I yelped and brought my hands to it, now swelling. I covered my head with my arms in defense as someone kicked me in my side, then in my ribs, then in my head. I was yelping and gasping, and my lungs couldn't seem to bring in enough air. Then I felt the most shocking and electrifying pain I could ever imagine. I screamed and shook on the ground of New York. An officer tazed me. And he still was tazing me.

"P-p-p-please s-stop-p I can't any-m-more!" I cried out. The tears I had been successfully holding in for the past few hours had now decided they wanted fresh air.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you."

The officer was so calm and careless sounding that I frightened me. How can you be tazing and innocent high-schooler and not even feel guilty? Another smack hit me in my jaw, and I felt myself being jostled and lifted onto my knees with my back facing the officers. They yanked at my wrists and I felt the cold sensation of the cuffs being locked in place uncomfortably. One of them grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head backwards.

"Get his secured and loaded into the car. We'll take him to the facility down north. Contact the agent immediately and tell him we have found Peter Parker and are in the process of taking him to the facility."

I groaned. After that everything was a blur. I could barely open my eyes and when I could the light hurt too much for them to stay open. My muscles ached and I just drifted multiple times from consciences to unconsciousness the whole trip to wherever the hell these people were taking me. I finally lost it for the final time.

I slowly felt myself awaken and almost immediately felt everything come back physically and mentally. I groaned. Maybe I was going to die here. My life has been so difficult so far that I am starting to think that there's no hope left. I wanted Mr. Stark. I wanted Tony. I wanted to hug him and smell the iron and the motor oil scent as I buried my face in his chest. But that would never happen again. He was gone, and no matter how many times I tried to convince myself otherwise, I somehow kept feeling it was all my fault. The world needed Tony and he was a hero. I'm just a stupid high school child who has lost most of his family besides one and does no good for anyone. Who's useless and quite honestly doesn't deserve to live.

_Maybe I should have gotten the gauntlet before Tony and snapped. Nobody would care or remember me. I would not have to suffer my past anymore. The world would still have Iron Man; if it weren't for me._

I decided I was correct for the first time since it happened. I opened my eyes slowly and groaned from the light hitting them. I was in a cell. My ankles were chained to the ground and there were shackles around them. My hands were also shackled and stuck behind my back. I was lying on my side and my face was against the hard concrete. Then I heard it. A voice. _The _voice. The voice of Tony. No, this was a joke. They were trying to torment me into thinking I was being saved. And I wasn't going to buy their lies. Mysterio taught me one thing and that is that I can never trust anyone ever again.

I was about to attempt to sit up when a loud bang of colors and sparks appeared, and I glanced up to see a blurry figure by the circle of lights and more commotion and yelling.

"Pete?" I heard again, a call from the distance. Mr. Stark. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

_No, stop. It's not real. He's gone._

I buried my head in my knees.

"Pete! Bud are you okay oh shit what the heck happened to you kid." He came closer in an attempt to undo the shackles.

"STOP!" I screamed. I sobbed and with my shoulder I wiped away the tears falling down my cheeks that I didn't even know had appeared.

"Hey, Pete, I'm going to help you and I'll explain it all later, I promise, but just listen to me, ok?" He was frozen and looked down at me with concern. "Hey, bud, are you alright? What did they do to you?" He reached his hand down and set in on my shoulder.

"STOP! I SAID STOP!" I pushed him away and he jumped back a little, but then he got closer.

"Peter, what's wrong, I'm here, I've got you and I'm going to take you home bud, just talk to me, ok?"

"Y-you aren't r-real. S-stop trying t-to trick me!" I swatted him away again, this time a little too harder than anticipated.

"Strange! Get in here now! He's speaking nonsense and I can't get him to listen to me. He's hyperventilating and we can't have him passing out just yet." Dr. Strange? What is going on? Mr. Stark waited for a good thirty second before sighing heavily, and slowly he knelt down and placed a hand on my back. "Shhh, its ok calm down, deep breaths." He softly spoke as he gently started rubbing soothing circles on my back. I was about to push away again but I didn't have the energy. Even if this wasn't real, even if Tony was really gone I would enjoy the next best thing. I was tired of fighting and I wanted him. I sobbed and sobbed until I heard more sparking noises.

I heard Dr. Strange approach slowly as he fought off the last of the guards and speak. "Stark, remember what I told you, you're from the past and he is from the future after you died. We must explain to him later once he is rescued how you are here again. The time stone will only let us stay for a few minutes. We must hurry and get him free"

_Does that mean…?_

**Surprise, surprise! XD Didn't see that coming did you? So apparently Dr. Strange found a way to bring Tony back from the past to the future?**

**This is it for chapter 1! It's kind of like a pilot episode of a show, I thought of this really neat idea for a story and wanted to start it to see how much people like it and if they want me to continue it. 3 If you want me to continue please leave a comment and tell me what you think as well! :) **


End file.
